


La Creazione

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: La Luna (Pixar Short)
Genre: Boats and Ships, Gen, Moon, Ocean, Origins, Pixar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Bambino's Nonno found his calling. A prequel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Creazione

La Luna

He was a young man, looking for work, as all the others were. Nothing special about him, he was simply one of the many boys slouching around the docks, hoping to get a job on one of the boats. It was quite a surprise, then, when a man, old and grizzled, approached him. No words were spoken, but he knew what the appraising look meant.

He was a scrawny thirteen, and he had little experience, and that certainly showed to a weathered hand like the ancient man before him. Finally the man harrumphed, pleased, nodded, and walked away. Surprised, he followed him towards a small fishing boat – little more than a dingy.

They got in, and the old man indicated the oars. The boy began to row, straining at first but then getting into the flow of it. He rowed and rowed, waiting for the man to tell him to stop, but he never did. Darkness began to fall, and still the man didn't move. The boy began to suspect that the man had fallen asleep, but finally he held up one hand. Relieved, he stopped, and looked about in surprise. They were far out, into the middle of the ocean, with no land or ships in sight.

The old man pulled something from beneath his seat, but in the darkness, the boy couldn't tell exactly what it was. Slowly, the moon began to emerge from the horizon, larger than he had ever seen it. The object solidified into a broom with a strap around it, and he became even more confused. The old man pulled out another bulky object, which was revealed to be a bow and arrow with a rope tied to it.

The old man shot the arrow up, and to the boy's surprise it actually hit the moon, which he had always believed to be much further away. Then the old man handed him the broom, and gestured towards the rope.

Thoroughly bemused, he slid the strap over his head and shoulder, so that the broom rested against his back and began to climb, surprised at how sturdy the rope felt. When the boy arrived on the moon's surface, feeling quite surreal and wondering if he had possibly fallen asleep back on the docks, he saw a multitude of glowing stars littering the surface.

He looked down and the old man made sweeping gestures, so he hesitantly took a swipe at the nearest stars. He looked back to the old man, who nodded approval. The boy swept a little more, clearing a few feet around the arrow. Another look back confirmed that he was doing the right thing, and he continued.

Finally, when he had about a quarter of the moon cleared, he felt a slight vibration beneath him. Looking around, he saw the old man tugging on the string the arrow was attached to. Coming back to it, he was gestured at to come down. Obliging, still feeling as though he must be dreaming, the boy did.

The old man gave a sharp tug, and the rope broke free, leaving the arrow anchored on the surface. The old man then stowed the bow and broom, and resumed the position he had been in for the entire trip out. Assuming that he was now supposed to row back, the boy did so.

When they finally reached the docks, dawn was almost upon them. The boy got out of the boat, and started to walk away, but a grunt from the old man stopped him. He turned around and a sack was thrust into his hands. Then the old man turned his back and got back into his boat, once again appearing to fall asleep. Once the boy got home, he opened the sack, and found a large pile of gold coins: enough to feed his family for a month! Shocked, he almost missed the small note amongst them. It simply read:

_See you next week._


End file.
